Texas Night
by Agent Texas
Summary: Tex an Church end up in a hunted house. Horrible description, just read.
1. Chapter 1

**Texas Night.**

**Intro.**

Two years after the Meta had been defeated Relocated and many more adventures things had slowed down in Valhalla. Sheila had been transferred to a robot body which made her practically human, Tucker was back now revealed as now the new Freelancer Florida, Caboose had done nothing much, Wash was living in Valhalla hiding from the Director who now out of jail, Maine was in a mental hospital, the Chairmen was trying to prove the Director guilty, Grif was avoiding Sarge because of an attempted assignation, Simmons was continuing to suck up to Sarge while planning a total team takeover, Sarge was planning how to kill Grif without them knowing it was him, Donut is doing his usual, Doc was back at duty staying with the Reds, Sister was trying to get Tucker to… I think you know. Anyway, Church had finally come to terms about being an A.I. and Tex was back in which case Church had insisted they try their relationship again.

**Chapter One.**

"I like eggs." Caboose quoted as Church boiled eggs on the stove.

"You have to be the dumbest person in the universe. Your like twenty three and your coloring Easter eggs." Church pointed out his arms crossed leaned over the stove.

"I like Easter." Then Church's light Blue button up shirt caught fire.

"Church."

"What the hell is it this time Caboose?"

"Your shirt is on fire." He turned and looked and started swatting,

"HOLY SHIT!!!!! PUT IT OUT!!!!!"

"STOP DROP AND ROLL!!!" Church drop with a thud and rolled and put it out as he stopped Tex walked in wearing Black skinny jeans, Black socks and a tight black turtle neck. He looked up at her as she stood with her arms crossed above him looking at him.

"What the hell did you do this time?"

"Caught myself on fire."

"How?"

"My shirt got in one of the burners that must have been hot or on."

"You're a retard. Get up." He sat up kissing her on the cheek then looking at Caboose.

"Hello Church."

"Hi Caboose."

"Church you need to call Tucker he won't answer any of my calls."

"Why?"

"Something about eggs and a prank."

"Shit. Tex."

"Yeah?"

"I want you to punch Tucker when he gets back here."

"My pleaser."

"And Caboose your eggs are done."

"YEAH!!!" Church left them on the stove.

"Church we still need to pack."

"I know."

"I'm still nervous about going back to Earth for a vacation."

"You have nothing to worry about. We have a month or more to get settled into our new apartment enjoy the Earth then come back."

"I'm nervous about us moving into an apartment together."

"Minus all these dumb asses it'll be the same as here."

"I know. I just have a strange feeling about it."

"It'll be fine sweetie."

"I hope so."

-------------------

"Tex are you okay?" Church asked her as she stiffened in their bed.

"I'm fine just a little freaked out."

"Why is that?"

"I had a creepy dream."

"About what?" He sat up to see her face.

"Its nothing." She turned and rested her head on his chest, he laid down putting his arm around her.

"No please. Tell me."

"It was like bugs were crawling under my skin in my dream and I was panicking and I ran for you, but you disappeared."

"Well that's weird."

"I know. I'm going back to sleep."

"Night. Love you."

"Love you to."

----------------

As Church drifted to sleep his nightmares rolled in in a hurricane.

_It was storming at Blue base thunder roared lighting struck and the wind howled loud as he awoke in his bed to Tex shaking him._

"_Church."_

"_What?"_

"_I heard something."_

"_What did it sound like?"_

"_A growl."_

"_Like an animal growl?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Give me a second." He got up and walked to the door in his cotton Blue pants opened it up to find nothing then closed it. He turned around to see her sitting in her Gray pants and Black top when suddenly he saw a Black hand reach out from the shadows._

"_What?"_

"_TEX!!!" It grabbed her and pulled her back._

"_Church!!!" He ran to the shadowed corner to find a regular corner and punched the wall._

"_TEX!!!! Where are you!!!" Suddenly he woke up to the sound of thunder and lightning. He sat up breathing heavy and sweaty as hell. He continued to breath heavy as he touched his head then noticing Tex sleeping next to him. He jumped up and ran to the corner that in his dream she got pulled into touching it then into bed again waking her up._

"_Church are you okay?"_

"_Tex I had the weirdest nightmare in history."_

"_Tell me about it." She sat up and looked at him concerned._

"_No. Its okay. I'm fine. I'm just going to go get a drink of water."_

"_Okay. If you want to talk, I'll talk."_

"_I know. Thanks." He kissed her then got up went to the kitchen as he entered he saw someone or something in the fridge at midnight and grabbed a knife. When the door closed he saw Wash._

"_Hello Church."_

"_Hey Wash." He sat it down._

"_What was that knife for?"_

"_I was afraid it wasn't you in the fridge."_

"_And who did you think it was?"_

"_I have no idea just had a freaky nightmare."_

"_About what?"_

"_Nothing just getting a cup of water."_

"_Okay."_

"_Why you out here Wash?" Church got a cup and poured some water as Wash sat at the island._

"_Just having trouble sleeping."_

"_Why?"_

"_Thinking."_

"_Oh. I'm going back to bed."_

"_Okay. Night Church."_

"_Night Wash." He strolled back to their room drinking the water slowly he strolled in to find her still sitting up for him._

"_What are you doing up still?"_

"_Church I want to talk."_

"_Tex I told you. I don't want to talk about my nightmare."_

'_I know, but I think you should."_

"_I'm fine. I don't need to now lets go back to sleep." He laid in bed next to her wearing his now cold dog tags and Blue cotton pants. She laud her head on his chest again._

"_This isn't done. Tomorrow."_

"_No. We have that damn Easter party and there is no way in hell your making a scene in front of the Reds."_

"_Well we will talk, tomorrow, tonight, or even next week your talking."_

"_FINE!!"_

_----------------------_

_Church walked out to the kitchen where Tucker and Wash were. Wash was reading the newspaper from Earth and drinking coffee, Tucker was eating scrambled eyes and drinking coffee._

"_Hey Church. How are you doing on this fine morning?" Tucker said gleefully._

"_Fine. Tex was riding me ass at midnight. Do you know what its like to argue with that women at midnight?"_

"_No, but probably not fun. Why were you arguing?"_

"_She wanted me to tell her about a nightmare I had."_

"_Oh. What kind of nightmare?"_

"_I don't want to get into it with my girlfriend and I certainly don't want to with you."_

"_Why not? What's so bad about talking about your dreams?"_

"_Nightmares. Because I hate to open up about that stuff."_

"_Why not talk to Tex then?"_

"_Dude I hate talking to her. Even more about dreams or nightmares because she thinks they tell you about the future or some shit."_

"_I think they do to."_

"_Well then fuck you Tucker." Church grabbed some coffee, made a bagel, and put some peanut butter on it and sat down at the kitchen table._

"_Well fuck you to Church." Tex walked out._

"_What is it this time?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Hey Wash."_

"_Morning Tex."_

"_I see you managed to avoid fighting today."_

"_So far so good."_

"_Well I hope I have good luck with Church today to." She poured coffee into a mug and walked over to the kitchen table and sat down._

"_Morning sweetie." Church kissed her before she responded._

"_Morning. Your not off the hook you know."_

"_Tex I told you. I don't want to talk."_

"_But I do. Church I tell you everything."_

"_I know. By the way big improvement from before."_

"_Stop changing the subject."_

"_I'm not."_

"_YES you are."_

"_Nope."_

"_Listen you made me tell you about my dream and why can't you tell me yours?"_

"_Because I have no desirer to."_

"_Why? I thought we were getting serous."_

"_We are. That's why you need to respect my privacy."_

"_We need to share things."_

"_Yes we do. Stuff like, a bed, a room, an apartment, a drink, our job problems, and a couch or furniture."_

"_Church your not getting my point."_

"_Yes I am."_

"_No your not. I want us to share our fears our wants our worries."_

"_You mean stuff that I want to keep to myself?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why?"_

"_God damn it."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

"And I said, DIE DIRT BAG!! Grif went down like a meat sack."

"That's very… Interesting." Wash walked away holding a small glass of wine.

"I like eggs." Caboose said for the millionth time.

"So I said, 'Bow chicks bow wow.' And she says, 'You jackass.' and punched me down."

"That's embarrassing." Sister pointed out.

"Not really. I get hit all the time."

"I hated you at the Red base and I still hate you at the Blue base." Grif explained to Doc.

"Why?"

"You're a.. Just leave me to my drinks." Grif drank a shot as Doc walked off.

"I wish Sarge would let me redecorate the base." Donut said in a sad voice.

"It would be nice if these bases weren't so damn plain." Sheila said in her normal tone.

"Tex I think you should reconsider buying anything from command."

"Your probably right." He watch her search the room her Green eyes looked curiously.

"I love you." She turned and smiled at him.

"I love you to. We're talking after the party."

"Maybe."

"Yes we are."

"You'll see." She looked at him confused as he tapped lightly on his glass and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked.

"Ahem. Listen, I'm really nervous and please bare with me. Tex you mean everything to me. I would die for you and I hope you feel the same and there is no one else in existents that I would want to die again with." He got down on one knee and pulled out a jewelry case.

"I was wondering. Will you marry me?" He opened it revealing a Gold diamond engagement ring with a single diamond in the center. Tex put her hands over her mouth and nodded. He stood up and hugged her as she hugged him also crying slightly. Everyone clapped.

"Church."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you to." She pulled away and everyone went back to talking and so forth. Opening the case she smiled at him then he put it on her finger and she looked at it.

"Church. This must have cost a fortune."

"I don't care. I wanted to get you one you'd love."

"I thought our relationship would never get here."

"Well it did. I thought now was the perfect time since we're going back to Texas in a couple days."

"Good timing."

"Thanks. I thought you'd say no."

"Nope." He smiled and so did she then they kissed.

----------------------

"Some party, huh Wash?" Church said cleaning up the living room as Wash grabbed some glasses.

"Yes. I wasn't expecting you to ask Tex right in front of everyone like that."

"She seemed surprised."

"And happy. Church she's marrying you."

"I know. It's a dream come true. Plus I think she forgot about the nightmare I had."

"Only in your dreams." She chimed in and Wash stepped out.

"Fine I was in bed with you and you woke me up. When I asked you what was wrong you told me you heard a growl. I looked outside the door. Nothing. But when I turned around something pulled you into the corner and you were gone."

"Now was that so hard?"

"No."

"Good. Church its okay. Now lets leave this mess for them."

"Bu-"

"Lets go… Play a game?"

"I see." She kissed him.

---------------------

"Bye guys." Church got on the ship with Tex and waved as the back shut. Then they sat down and strapped in.

"Well I guess we'll see them in a couple of months or more."

"Yep. Church?"

"Yeah?"

"Do they have an apartment picked out?"

"It's not an apartment it's a house, but yeah."

"Where?"

"Country."

"Okay. Is it furnished?"

"Yep. All it needs is a family and our clothes."

"Okay."

-----------------

"We're here folks." the ships pilot announced. They both nodded and exited when it was opened and safely on the ground. They walked out carrying their suitcases and went strait outside to a very wet sidewalk. Then a car pulled up. A man got out.

"Here's your car and the GPS will give you directions."

"Thanks." Church said throwing his and Tex's suitcase into the back of the convertible. They both got in and he started driving following the directions as the city setting slowly turned into a countryside.

"Hey Tex."

"What?"

"Are you nervous?"

"A little."

"Why?"

"Just a weird feeling."

"Oh."

"Turned to your left to see your destination." The GPS chimed in as he drove the car into the driveway. As they drove up they saw a big Victorian style Blue house with a huge rap around porch and a well kept yard with tons of plants.

"Its gorgeous." Tex pointed out.

"I know." As they got out of their car they walked in not grabbing their bags and went into the expensive front door and entered a big living room with a fireplace and a large sofa in front.

"Wow." Tex looked up to see tall spiral stairs then they walked into the large kitchen with an island with steel appliances.

"This is going to be a nice vacation." He quoted walking into the dinning room with a large table sitting at least three people on each side and a fancy hung light. Then they went up the stairs to see a master bedroom that had a king sized bed two end tables a fancy lamp and an alarm clock.

"I could enjoy reading in here." Tex said smiling then entering another bedroom that was made into an office and the last one that was strangle empty and looked untouched by anyone for years and the door creaked as the opened it.

"Church why is this room empty?"

"Not sure. Looks nice though." She walked in and the floor creaked.

"Seems fine."

"Lets go check out the bathrooms."

"Okay." She followed closing the door behind her then they went and found to bathrooms.

'I'll get our stuff." Church said rushing down the stairs and outside.

"Okay." She looked around some more.

---------------------

It was later that day and Tex was doing yard work while Church checked out the back yard. He stepped over a fallen branch and some flowers getting a creepy feeling then noticed something sticking out of the ground. It looked steel. Upon pulling it out he noticed it was steel and it was like a disk. He was curious as to why anyone would make a metal disk period let alone leave it in an old home's yard. He looked closer only to find out it was only a plain metal disk no screws nails or wielding marks. It was weird enough to find a disk like that period let alone it have no way it looked to be put together. He then threw it like a frizz be and it flew like one landing across the yard. _What the hell is this thing? _being the fearless guy he was on the outside he didn't let it bother him and grabbed and headed to the front yard where

------------

"She was on digging some dead flowers when her shovel hit something hard and metal. She looked confused as she un dug a metal box. Upon opening it she saw a gun with, old wine bottle with old newspaper articles. She grabbed the gun and fired at ground and it fired shooting the ground below causing her to jump and Church to run up.

"Tex are you okay?! I heard gun fire."

"I'm fine. Look." He bent down and looked.

"Its loaded?"

"Yes." He grabbed the gun and she grabbed an old newspaper article it was about the house.

"Church look." He looked and they started reading.

Taking in a count the recent paranormal activity at this house including the weird flying knives and showers turning off and on the mayor has decided to take the house off the market from now until the mysteries are solved. And until farther noticed no one is allowed in the house unless cleared by the mayor himself.

Author, Lisa Moor.

"What the hell?"

"I'm not sure Tex. Look what I found." He showed her and she grabbed it flipping it.

"What the hell is this thing?"

"I don't know, but I wish I knew." Looking through the box he picked out another newspaper clipping and started reading.

Its been one month since the mayor Jason Ford condemned the house unlivable now a priest has entered the house and was trying to reed the sprits and pass them over. But after sometime he came out cut claiming to have been cut by a sprit. After sometime we've discovered some written messages that read, Help me! Or Leave or be killed. The mayor has now decided to sell the building to the UNSC. Still its unclear as to why they would want such a haunted building they continued to demand the building be put in their hands.

Author, Paul miller.

Sitting the clip back Tex looked away from it.

"Church do you really think its haunted?"

"Would it matter?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, but think. We can turn into ghosts."

"True."

"So I say we ignore it because it was a long time ago anyway."

"Your probably right."

"So lets continue our work."

"Okay." He walked to the backyard as Tex watched him uneasy then she went back to working.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

"The hot chocolate is ready." Church walked into the quite living room holding to mugs he handed her one and sat down next to her.

"Its six pm Church."

"And?"

"Nothing. Just saying." Tex would have never admitted it even to Church, but the articles made her nervous and she was almost waiting for something weird to happen. As much as she tried to hide it her fear showed slightly by the way she barely moved she talked softly and acted just plain nervous.

"I think this place is gorgeous."

"Me to it just makes me suspicious."

"Why?"

"Why would command give us such an expensive and fancy place for free?"

"Are you actually scared that this place is haunted?"

"No. I just thinks its unusual."

"It is a bit strange, but this is a vacation. Lets not worry. Besides, we have a wedding to plan."

"I know."

"then why are scared?"

"I'm not scared."

"I'm going on a walk tomorrow around the nationhood. You coming?" Worried by her strange body language he tried to change the subject.

"No. I'm going to do some more yard work tomorrow."

"Okay."

--------------------

They were laying in bed sleeping Church was fast asleep and Tex was sitting up slightly freaked out. He turned over and groaned and she jerked looking at him then he sat up, looked at her, turned on the table and looked at her.

"Tex are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Lets go to bed." He turned off the light and laid back down making her lay down to. She loked around nervously and he could feel she was scared.

"Tex this place isn't haunted."

"I know."

"Then why are you scared?"

"I'm not. Just having some trouble sleeping."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Just go to sleep before I knock you out."

"Tex you go to sleep and I'll go to sleep."

"Fine." She closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep.

--------------------

Tex was working in the yard and Church walked back from the back of the porch with dirt on his face and clothes.

"I'm going for a walk."

"Okay."

"Sure you don't want to come?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"bye."

"Have fun."

"I will." He walked off as the breezy slowly whisked through and the birds chirped their songs. Tex stood up after he walked off and went inside for a bottle of water. She stepped in closed the door and it creaked shut and the floor also creaked. As she walked into the kitchen she swore she heard footsteps, but told herself it was imagination. Then she got a bottle of water unscrewed the top, removed it and took a drink. Suddenly she noticed a note that she figured was one of Church's romantic love notes and started reading.

Behind you. Its behind you. Don't turn or death will take you.

The strange message sent chills down her spine and fear rushing into her veins and bones. She didn't dare turn around only stiffened her body and started panicking fearing the worst. Suddenly she felt someone touch her shoulder and turned around quickly punching down Church behind her.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!!!???" After letting a sigh of relief out she spoke,

"Church. Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Why the fuck did you punch me?!!"

"I found this note." She held up a now blank notepad.

"Tex its blank."

"WHAT?!!" She turned it around.

"But it was-"

"Your just freaked out."

"No. It was there."

"What did it say?"

"Behind you. Its behind you. Don't turn or death will take you."

"That's weird. Maybe you need to get a nap."

"No. I saw it."

"Sweetie I believe you. Lets go back outside.'

"Okay."

-------------------

"I'm glad we got some cleaning done." Church stated walking in with Tex..

"Me to. I'm going to take a shower."

"okay. I'm going to make dinner." She kissed him then ran up the stairs and he walked into the kitchen.

---------------------

She was taking a shower rinsing her hair when she heard the door to the bathroom jerk open and slam the wall.

"Church if that's what you had in mind you don't have to be so aggressive." When she got no response she got nervous a count that she couldn't see through the shower certain.

"Church?" Suddenly she felt the cold air from outside the door hit her.

"Close the door. You don't want to make me close it." After about twenty seconds she started to get out.

"Your so dead when I find you." She stepped out rapped her towel around her to find the door closed safely and the mirror marked with blood the message reads,

The End Is Nearing. You Will Die.

She gasped and ran to the door attempting to opening which she failed because of her state of panic.

"Church!!!" He heard her screaming in a panicked tone which scared him to death and Church ran up and opened the door and she hugged him afterwards.

"Tex are you okay?"

"Church the message."

"What message?"

"Look at the mirror." He looked to see the message and the blood running slowly down.

"What the hell?"

"Church I told you."

"The end is nearing you will die?"

"What do you think it means?"

"I'm not sure. I'm still not sure what to think of this."

"Who do you think would want to kill us?"

"Tex it says you. Not we."

"What are you saying?"

"Whoever wrote this wants to kill you."

"Why?"

"That I'm not sure of. We need to keep a better watch out."

"I agree."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

"**Your paranoid now." Church said as she sat up in the bed and ran her hand through her hair.**

"**No. I'm just having trouble sleeping."**

"**Why?"**

"**I keep itching on my legs."**

"**Me to. Suck it up."**

"**You are?"**

"**Yeah." She scratched Church's left leg and felt something crawl up her arm. She swatted quickly and a beetle fell under the covers.**

"**Beetles!!!" Yelling she jumped out of the bed.**

"**Beetles?" He lifted up the covers to find them everywhere then he jumped off the bed and they fell off of his legs.**

"**WHAT THE HELL?!!"**

"**Give me a sec." He ran out to hear the shower turn on. He walked into the bathroom opening the door and entering slowly as he saw a women's figure. As he approached he grabbed the towel and opened the shower certain to find nothing then the water suddenly turned off with the knobs turning and the certain flew open completely. Suddenly the towel flew out of his hand as if someone was yanking it and it rapped around a female shaped figure as Tex ran into the hall and saw.**

"**Church?"**

"**Sh." The floating towel reach into front of Tex then Tex made a movement that she got punched and blood ran onto the corner of her mouth as she hit the ground.**

"**Tex!!" After a couple seconds Tex was raising in the air as if to be strangled. She choked and tried to grab an arm, but found nothing then grabbed her throat.**

"**Tex!!" Then she got dropped and the towel fell. Church ran over to see the bugs gone.**

"**Are you okay?"**

"**I'm fine." She rubbed the blood off her cheek and coughed grabbing her throat.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**I just got choked. That's what's wrong." She coughed.**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yeah." She got up and looked around.**

"**Where did those damn bugs go?"**

"**Not sure. I don't really care."**

**-----------------**

"**So how are we suppose to sleep now?" Church asked as Tex laid not facing him in the bed and he was laying facing her his arms around her. **

"**I'm not sure."**

"**So-"**

"**no. I'm still going to try."**

**---------------**

"**Morning." Church stated as she woke up in the bed him laying next to her.**

"**What time is it?"**

"**Six am. Can I ask you something?"**

"**Go ahead."**

"**You said you had a nightmare about bugs that night in Blood Gulch. Correct?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**And what attacked us?"**

"**Bugs."**

"**Maybe somehow our dreams can tell the future. What else did you dream about?"**

"**I'm proud of you. You put pieces together not even I did."**

"**thanks. What did you dream about?"**

"**One you got stabbed in the back by a knife."**

"**Who had it?"**

"**A ghost figure a women."**

"**Where?"**

"**The Blue base kitchen."**

"**Wait. A ghost women?"**

"**It wasn't me…. I swear!!"**

"**Uh okay. Not everything about your bug dream was true though because I wasn't there. Remember?"**

"**Right. So you dreamed I got pulled into the wall."**

"**So what happens next?"**

"**I'm not sure. I just hope the next that happens I don't lose you."**

"**Same here."**

**------------------**

"**I need a cup of water."**

"**Church you can't avoid the kitchen forever."**

"**Yes I can. I have you and that's all I'll ever need."**

"**Romantic, but no. What will you do when I'm not here to get your food and water?"**

"**Uh… Why wouldn't you be?"**

"**Like I'm on a walk or all the above?"**

"**Like what above?"**

"**Taking a shower or what if we get married and I get pregnant? What would you do when I'm in labor?"**

"**Lets not think that far. I hate having to think plans through."**

"**I see that." She went got him a drink and brought it back.**

"**Give it here." She rolled her eyes and poured it on him.**

"**Get the next one yourself."**

"**Fuck you." he walked carefully into the kitchen. When he reached the kitchen he heard some whispering then someone grabbed his back he turned around screamed and punched Tex unconscious.**

"**Fuck. Tex?" He touched her face and it fell back to the ground. He picked her up and laid her on the couch with a pillow under her head softly. Then he heard soft moaning then speaking,**

"**Church…" A ghostly voice spoke causing Church to look around nervously as it got louder.**

"**Church…" He sounded like it was directly next to his ear and he turned around and side to side and saw nothing. Every time he heard the bone chilling voice it was closer. Then he turned to see Tex coughing then she sat up.**

"**Tex?" Without any response she opened her now Red eyes that slowly changed to Green with a release of breath.**

"**What?"**

"**Uh. Are you okay?"**

"**Better then ever."**

"**Really? Sorry I knocked you out."**

"**Its okay. What were we doing before that?"**

"**I was getting a cup of water. Give me a sec." He walked out got a cup of water. As he walked out she smirked evilly and got out of her body and snuck into the kitchen grabbing a knife. He turned around quickly.**

"**TEX!!!" She approached then tried to stab him, but stopped and resisted then the knife was dropped and she grabbed her head and screech in a loud high pitch and a second soul split from hers then Tex disappeared and her body gasped for air in the living room and the second sprit grabbed the knife.**

"**Get the hell away from me bitch!!" He screamed grabbing a cutting board and tossing it at the ghost with a thud as it hit the ground behind her. She had Church cornered and went in for a slash only to fall unconsciously on the floor revealing Tex behind her with the cutting board.**

"**No one kills my fiancé with a knife, but me bitch."**

"**Tex. Thank god your back."**

"**I'd say so. Take that bitch."**

"**You really didn't like her, did you?"**

"**anyone who messes with my fiancé is a bitch in my category."**

"**Nice to know. Who was she anyway?"**

"**Not sure and not caring. You okay?"**

"**Yeah I'm fine. You do something with her and get back into your gorgeous body."**

"**Got it. By the way. I'm still mad at you for punching me out." He smirked as if to pretend to be amused.**

**----------------------**

**Tex was digging up some flowers in the front yard while Church was trimming some over grown bushes by the front portion of porch.**

"**I fucking hate bushes!" Church complained an Tex laughed.**

"**You hate everything."**

"**And everybody, but you of course." Tex smiled an threw some dirt to him.**

"**That's so sweet."**

"**Your still a bitch."**

"**And your still an asshole, but you're my asshole." Church cut a branch off the bush he was trimming an saw a gun with a few droplets of blood under the bush.**

"**An you're my bitch. Come look at this." Tex stood up an dusted off her hands as she ran over.**

"**What?" He pointed to the gun an blood.**

"**That." Tex picked up the gun an pointed it with one eye closed at a tree.**

"**Are you going-" She fired the weapon causing Church to grab his ears.**

"**Yes, I'm going to fire this. Or was." She started looking at it.**

"**Its loaded?"**

"**Yeah. I'll go put it in my weird stuff box." Tex started to run inside, but stopped at the doorway.**

"**Weird stuff box?"**

"**Yep. This is the second loaded gun we've found." Church took a mental note to find the box as she ran inside an he bent down an touched what looked like blood to find it was sticky. Then looked at it in the light to see it was Red like blood an Tex ran over closing the door behind her.**

"**What is it?" Church shrugged.**

"**I'm not sure." Tex bent down looked at it in the grass.**

"**I have no idea why I'm still here." Church laughed.**

"**Because I'm here." Tex nodded an stood up an looked at it on his fingers.**

"**It looks like blood. Old blood at that." Church thought for a moment then faced Tex.**

"**Do you think this is the same blood that message was written on the mirror was written with?" Tex consider his idea.**

"**It doesn't sound ridicules, but it doesn't sound flawless either." Church tilted his head.**

"**What's the problem?"**

"**I just don't see how someone could have came in with like a pale of blood, wrote the message an got out of the house. I mean you didn't see anyone come in I didn't an we certainly didn't hear anything." Church realized she was right then had a thought.**

"**What if they DIDN'T come through a door? What if they came through a window up stairs?" Tex got the feeling of being stalked immediately.**

"**How? it's a two storey." **

"**What if they had a latter. Its not like we were likely to run to a window. Especially the room that seems abandoned."**

"**You have a point, but that still doesn't explain how they would have been so quick at it."**

"**Come on Tex, you know how quick some people are. So lets just assume that's what happened an get an alarm system or something. Okay?" Tex nodded nervously as he ran inside an into the kitchen as she stood watching the now blank space he once stood.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

"Come here Church!" Tex yelled to him from in the living room on her laptop an he ran over an sat down next to her.

"What?" She scooted as close to him as she could an turned her laptop for him to see.

"I hacked into the UNSC website an found some old files an reports about this house." Church laughed an put his arm around her.

"My little hacker." Tex rolled her eyes.

"Just read the damn article." Church sighed an started reading it.

Report 2 of 4.

The house was swept clean of any evidence of the previous owners(The Berks) an cleaned of any sign of blood an cob webs. One of the cleaners(Bob Miller) claims to have been attack by a strange alien like creature down in the basement. He explained the creature to be small, fast, Black an threatening. The Chairmen of The Oversights Subcommittee has refused to complement on or consider the event the man explained and all personal must now be cleared to entire the basement.

Harold Warland, eleven pm on the first of June. 3076.

Church looked at her confused.

"Now Church. What is today an what year?"

"Its July sixth and the year is 3076." Tex smiled an he looked at the door to the basement.

"Its only been a month an six days since that happened!?" Tex smirked an Church turned back to her an shook his head.

"I'm not going down there."

"Yeah you are."

"How the hell I get myself in these god damn situations I'll never know." Tex shook her head an messed up his hair.

"I love you, you scruff man." Church sighed.

"I love you too."

-------------------

Church opened the basement door an walked down slowly as Tex stood at the top of the stairs watching him.

"Make sure your flashlight doesn't go out!" Church nodded an turned it on looking in the direction he was walking to only see a wall with cobwebs and spiders.

"I don't see anything yet!" Tex nodded as he took his first step off the stairs an his heart rate raised.

"Be careful!" Church ignored his nervous fiancé an looked around with his flashlight to only see an old work bench, some old papers, cobwebs, spiders an other bugs.

"I don't really see much!" Tex was holding tightly onto the railing as she took her first step onto the staircase.

"What do you see?!" Church looked around nervously as he heard the sound of someone or something dragging its foot across the slightly dirt covered ground.

"Just a desk, some papers, and dumb spiders an spider web!" Church turned around to see her step off the staircase nervously.

"You sure?" Church nodded an walked over to the desk an Tex came over.

"Yep. Hold this." He handed her the flashlight an picked up a piece of paper.

"What's it say?" She held it to help him read.

"Painful reminders. Whoever wrote this wrote, 'Painful Reminders' sixty times." Tex grabbed the paper an flipped it over.

"It says, 'Will Bury Your Soul' over an over again on this page." Church picked up the other paper on the table.

"it's a sentence Tex. On this page it says, 'And Destroy Your Mind'."

"Painful reminders will bury your soul and destroy your mind." Tex said confused an grabbed the paper from his hand an sat down the one she had been holding.

"On the other side it says, 'Body and life'." Church tilted his head.

"So the sentence is, 'Painful reminders will bury your soul and destroy your mind body and life.', correct?" Tex nodded an then grabbed her ankle.

"Ouch! Damn it Church!" He grabbed the flashlight an stopped her from falling as she stood on one leg.

"What's wrong?" Tex pulled her bloody hand off her ankle.

"Something bit my ankle." Church looked around carefully carrying her.

"Was it quick?" Tex hit him in the forehead.

"How am I suppose to know if it was moving fast?"

"Just asking. Bitch." He carried her out of the basement an sat her in the bathroom on the bottom floor.

"I'll go get a bandage." As he was walking to the kitchen he noticed the door to the basement was still open an ran over an closed it. Then a few seconds later he heard rapid footsteps from the kitchen.

"Uh.. Hello?" Church ran in an saw a strange small creature running on all fours that was Black with wings.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Church grabbed a butcher knife off the counter an it looked at him then hissed with a high pitch.

"FUCK!! TEX!!!" It jumped on him an bit his arm as Tex sat in the bathroom.

"Church!? Are you okay!?" Tex stood up slightly an limped to the doorway to see it biting Church as he swatted at it.

"I'M NOT OKAY!! DAMN IT!!" Tex limped over to the vanity an opened a cabinet an pulled out a pistol.

"Mental note, 'Never buy this house.'" Tex ran to the doorway.

"Get it off and I'll shoot it!" Church cut it slightly with the butcher knife.

"I can't! God damn it! SHOOT!!" Tex aimed nervously.

"But what if I hit you!?" Church held still.

"You've never missed your target before! Kill this damn thing!" Tex aimed then fired piercing the creatures leg an it fell off.

"Get over here Church!" He ran over an the creature flew through a window escaping before Tex could kill it.

"Damn it! It got away." Church grabbed his arm.

"Do you think it was poisonous?" Tex looked at his arm.

"I have no idea. Probably not." Tex sat her pistol on the vanity an sat down calmly on the toilet lid.

"Can you fix my ankle now?" Church nodded an ran into the kitchen grabbed the bandages an ran back.

"Then will you bandage me?" Tex nodded as he bent down next to her.

"Of course." Church smiled as she gave him a half smile back.

-------------------

Tex was laying in bed reading Twilights when Church walked in slumped slightly then plopped down in the bed next to her with a moan.

"Are you okay Church?" He turned to her with a frustrated expression.

"Just feeling a little sick darling." She sat her book down on the side table next to her an rolled over facing him.

"What feels sick?"

"Just nauseous and my bits are burning." Tex pulled his arm out from under him an he rolled over onto his back an she started taking off his bandage as she sat up.

"I'll take a look at it." Church nodded as she started peeling of the bandage then removed it to see the cut swelled an Red.

"How's it look?" Tex touched her mouth.

"It looks horrible. Are you hot or cold?" Tex touched his sweaty forehead to feel him warm.

"Cold. Why?" Tex stood up an bent down next to her side table an opened the drawer pulling out a thermometer.

"Your burning up." Tex crawled back over to him on the bed and took the thermometer out of its clear casing.

"Open up." He opened up his mouth an she put it in underneath his tongue.

"Maybe if we have luck its just a cold an not the cut." Church looked at her with a look of displeasure an Tex shuddered slightly.

"I know. We don't have luck." Church closed his eyes and it beeped an she pulled it out an red it, '102.'

"It's a hundred an four Church." He sighed an leaned back in the bed.

"Church?" He touched her hands laying on her lap.

"I love you sweetie." Tex touched his forehead again.

"I love you too. Are you okay?"

"I have no idea." Tex grabbed his hand on her lap.

"Do you need anything?" Church gentle stroked her hand he was holding.

"Just you sweetheart." Tex laid her head on his chest an he rapped his arm around her.

"If you change your mind I'm here." Church nodded an she rapped one arm around his chest.

"I know darling."

--------------------

Morning came an Tex woke up to see they hadn't moved a single centimeter the whole night.

"Church?" She sat up, but he didn't move.

"Church?" Tex shook him, but nothing then she felt for a pulse to find nothing an started crying.

"No." She got on top of him an started doing CPR an got no response an after about thirty seconds of trying Tex rushed downstairs an grabbed the phone an quickly dialed 911.

"Hello. This is 911. What's your emergency?" Tex started trying to put together a sentence.

"My fiancé's heart stopped at our house in the bedroom while we were sleeping. I have no idea how long he's been out. I tried CPR. I got nothing. Please help me!" Tex explained in a panic.

"Calm down. What's your address?" Tex couldn't remember.

"I have no idea damn it! Get someone down here! NOW!!" Tex ran up stairs with the portable phone in hand.

"Keep trying CPR until someone gets there. Do you have training in CPR?" Tex thought for a moment then got on top of him.

"YES!!" Tex sat the phone down an started trying again.

"Come on Church! Don't do this to me!" Tex started crying as she continued getting nothing as the paramedics ran up.

"Leave it to us now!" The first one ran up after she crawled off him an onto the edge of the bed on the opposite side an he pulled out two shockers.

"Clear!" He shocked him, but got nothing.

"Come on man!" They shocked him again then loaded him onto a stretcher.

"Nothing!" They shocked him again then rushed him down into the ambulance as Tex ran down with them.

"You can follow behind if you'd like." With that said the male paramedic hopped in the vehicle an the back closed as they drove off.

"DAMN IT!!" Tex yelled running inside an grabbing the keys then running to the car an getting in.

"Why does this always happen to me!?" She complained while crying then started following them without strapping in.

"Please Church." Tex could see the ambulance about a whole inter section away racing more then twenty or more faster then her. Then her phone started ringing an she picked it up.

"Hey. What up?" Tucker asked on the other line an Tex skipped stopping at the intersection an a police car started chasing her with his sirens blaring.

"Are you being chased by the cops?"

"I'm racing to the hospital dumb ass. Church is in serious trouble." Tucker considered a few reasons.

"What happened?"

"Its hard to explain. Lets just say he's probably been dead for like six hours without me knowing." Tucker knew it wasn't good noticing the unusual panic Tex held in her voice.

"Six hours? You guys are in Houston, right?"

"YES! WHY?!"

"I'm going to come down."

"Whatever Tucker!" She hung up an rolled down her window by the cop.

"I'M GOING TO THE HOSPITAL JACKASS!" She arrived about a minute or so after the ambulance had an ran inside as the cop chased her in an tackled her.

"FREEZE!" Tex tried to force him off her.

"My fiancé is in here! Please!" The cop got off her an helped her up.

"I'm going to need some proof." One of the paramedics from the house walked up.

"I'm your proof. I came to pick him up. He isn't doing so well, but we got him breathing again." The cop nodded at him an Tex sighed.

"Where is he!? I have to see him!" The medic shook his head as the cop started to walk off.

"Drive safe." He walked off as Tex looked at the medic.

"You can't see him right now. The nurses will keep you posted though." Tex felt helpless, but agreed an sat down in the waiting room an a women turned to her.

"My son is in there." Tex looked at the women.

"Fiancé. What happened? Car accident?" The women nodded.

"Sixteen. Yours?"

"Long story." The women nodded once more an Tex laid down slightly in the chair.

"Please Church."


	6. Chapter 6 Final Chapter

**Chapter Six. The Final Chapter.**

Tex was fast asleep in the chair after two hours of waiting for news as a women who's sixteen year old son had gotten in a car accident continued waiting also when a nurse walked over.

"Allison?" Tex sat up.

"Me."

"Your fiancé is fine. You can go see him in room 68." Tex sighed in relief as the nurse walked over to the women.

"Is my son okay?" The nurse sighed.

"I'm sorry. WE did all we could." The women started crying an the nurse walked away.

"Oh my god." Tex sat down next to the women.

"I'm so sorry." The women looked at her.

"Don't ever do anything you might regret. The last thing I said to my son was that I thought he was hopeless. I regret that." Tex hugged her an looked at the door of room 68.

"I won't. I won't." After a couple minutes Tex pulled away an ran happily into room 68 to see Church smiling at her in bed.

"CHURCH!" She jumped on his bed an hugged him as he hugged her back.

"TEX!" She cried slightly then he let go of her, but she didn't do the same.

"Tex?" She didn't loosen.

"I love you so much." Church hugged her back again.

"I love you too. Are you okay Tex?"

"I'm fine. Better then ever actually." She pulled away an looked at him with a passionate stare with glistening eyes.

"Good. You seem a little happy. Hit your head?" Tex shook her head.

"Nope. I just got a wake up call though." Church raised an eyebrow.

"Wake up call?" Tex kissed him an a nurse walked by spotting them then backed away.

-----------------

"Anything? A bagel, a coffee, a hug, a-" Church cut Tex off by putting his hand on her mouth an laughed.

"I'm fine sweetie. I don't need anything." He pulled his hand away fearing she'd start back up again.

"Are you sure? I could get you anything." Church laughed again.

"Yeah." Church smirked then they heard a knock at the doorway an turned to see Tucker.

"Interrupting anything?" Church shook his head.

"No. Not unless you call Tex naming stuff she could get me something." Tucker laughed an walked in.

"Why's she so eager to please?" Church laughed.

"I have no idea." Tex smiled at tucker an Tucker looked at Church with a serious expression.

"Is this like a sign of the apocalypse?" Church looked at Tex strangely.

"I hope not." Tex looked at Church eagerly.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Church nodded.

"Of course. If I need anything I promise I'll ask you baby." Tex nodded as Tucker sat down on the opposite side of the room.

"Baby, huh? She's even letting you give her a nickname?" Church smiled.

"You better believe it."

"You guys are creepy." Church shook his head.

"You don't even know the meaning of creepy Tucker." Tex nodded.

"I don't?" They both shook their heads.

"Uh.. Okay."

"Now. Hey Tex?" She stood up.

"What?" Church pulled her back down.

"I was just going to ask if you would hand me my cup of water. You don't have to go commando." Tex handed it to him off his moving tray that had been moved away an he took a drink.

"Sorry. I'm just still in pleasing mode." Church handed it to her an she sat it back on his tray.

"Its okay. Just a bit annoying." Tex smiled an Tucker split them as they made eye contact.

"How's things been at the house?" They both turned to Tucker.

"Don't remind me." Church pointed out an Tex nodded.

"Its been horrible." Tucker looked at them confused.

"Not been working out living together?" Church sighed.

"That's been great. The UNSC just gave us a faulty house." Tucker tilted his head.

"Faulty?" Tex sighed also.

"We'll explain later." Tex said holding Church's hand on his bed.

"Okay. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go get something to eat an check out the local chicks." Tucker walked to the doorway.

"You guys want anything?" They both nodded an he walked out.

"Suit yourself."

"You ask me to come here Tex?"

"No. He called me an told ME he was coming." Church shook his head.

"I'm just going to have to face it. No matter how much I hate it they're my friends." Tex leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Mine too." Church smoothed her Red hair.

"I think our vacation is over." Tex sat up.

"Why?"

"I think we should finish it back in Valhalla." Tex nodded.

"I guess that would be a good choice." Church looked out the window then around the room.

"I'll miss Earth, but I don't think we belong here anymore." Tex nodded again.

"I know. What about our wedding?" Church thought for a moment then smirked.

"I have a perfect idea." Tex looked at him curiously.

"That would be?"

-------------------

"You nervous?" Tucker asked Church as they stood on top of Blue base out of their armor an Sarge was standing nearby them.

"I little." Church stated as Tucker whispered to him.

"Lets do this dirt bags!" Church turned to Sarge then looked to the right of him to see Tex an jumped.

"Damn it Tex!" She laughed as he turned to her.

"Black dress? Why am I not surprised?" Tex laughed again.

"Cobalt tie? Why am I not surprised?" Church smirked.

"NOW! Ladies, gentlemen, robot friends an filthy Blues! We are gathered here today for the wedding of TWO filthy Blues!" Tex looked at Sarge.

"I'm not a Blue."

"Sh! I'm doing a ceremony here!" Tex looked back at Church.

"Okay. Ahem! Now if there is anyone here that has a reason why these two Blues shouldn't wed please speak now or forever shut your mouth!" There was a brief silence.

"Good! Church? Do you take Tex to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yeah yeah."

"And do you promise to be with her through sickness, health, richer or poor or nasty or friendly?"

"I totally agree with the sickness an health and even the richer or poorer, but the nasty thing has me a bit nervous." Tucker hit him slightly with his elbow.

"Your so dead after this." Church nodded.

"I know."

"Shut it Blues! Just put the ring on so we can get this over with an I can go kill Grif!" Church nodded an put on her plain Gold wedding band.

"Now Tex. Do you take Church to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Whatever."

"And do you promise to be with her through sickness, health, richer or poor or dead or alive?"

"Sure." She slipped on his wedding band.

"I now pronounce you husband an wife! You may kiss the bride!" Church kissed her an everyone, but Grif an Caboose stood up an clapped as they stopped an turned to them.

"I give you Mr. and Mrs. Church!" Caboose hugged Church an Tex laughed as Church tried to push him off an Tucker got behind them an Sheila took a picture.

"Get off me Caboose!"

"You're my best friend!" Church sighed an Tex hugged Church.

**The End.**


End file.
